the_third_roman_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Justinian XIII
Justinian XIII & XIX Basileus (Greek: Ιουστινιανός XIII & XIX Βασίλειος) (Hungarian: Justinian XIII és XIX Basileus) (Italian: Giustiniano XIII e XIX Basileo), is the 179th Roman Emperor, and the 14th of such the line of the Hungarian Kings. He was given the nickname 'Et principem delectantque' ('The Prince Charming'), a nickname given to him by the Grand Duchess of Croatia, due to his Charming personality. He was known to be incredibly kind to his friends and merciless to those who refused him. It was once recorded that during the Day of Annulment, in which the former Consul and Grand Duke of Tuscany fell from favour, That the emperor was first to order the Grand Dukes exicution, which would later come. The emperor was widely loved by his people as, though during the time of his succession was rocky, he has brought stability and peace to the empire with the help of his Two Consuls. Early life Birth: Born of the name Justinian-Romanus Theodore Leontius de Jagiellonian to the late Emperor of Rome, Julius XI & XIV, and the Empress Marie-Catherine de Medici. His birth was the first and only fruit of the marriage that would live past a few weeks. He himself was considered a medical wonder, as the empress had a reproductive issue that made it near impossible to birth a child. He was born a extremely sickly child and was huddled away for three months, only seeing the faces of doctors and priests. Baptism: Due to his sickly nature, the prince was not baptised for six months after his birth, causing outrage throughout the capital of Rome. It was rectified on the 5 February, 1743, when he was baptised in the Cathedral of Saint Peter by His Holiness, Pope Benedict XIV. The occasion was grand with hippodrome races, masquerades, balls, and other such events in his Honour. He was baptised Justinian-Romanus Theodore Leontius de Jagiellonian, Magnus Princeps de Roma. Childhood Early Childhood: Justinian, from a early age, was quite a joyful lad. He would always heard skipping and humming to himself in the echoing corridors of the palace. Once, a noble remarked 'You hear the Grand Prince twenty minutes before you see him.'. During his younger years, His fathers favourite would come to visit, bringing his son, Justinian's Senior by two three, to play with him. Justinian Always looked up to and respected the boy, and even during his rule, Justinian would seek his approval. Said younger boy would eventually grow to be the Prince of Auersperg. Death of the Emperor: On the 20 September, 1753, the Emperor Julius XI & XIV, the 178th Roman emperor, Was shot in the thrice in the stomach and thrice in the head, Thus beginning the reign of Justinian. At the time, Justinian was in the library with his tutors and the Prince of Auersperg, whom he insisted on sharing studies with. No-one had expected this. Churchbells began to ring all around Rome as the boys looked around, wondering what had happened. A man soon rushed in and whispered something to the tutor, whom then looked over at Justinian with petty. The Boys mother soon arrived, she would be the one to tell him. From the shock, The new emperor burst into tears, balling into the princes arms. In that moment, his mother said a few words he took on throughout his rule; "Dont show them you are hurt. Others can allow that, but we must show out strength, even if we are not. For royalty does not have the luxury of Emotions." Succession to the Throne: The few months after the Late emperors death where a panic. Justinian, Along with the support from the pope and senate, took the throne by holy and legal right. However, the panic was of not the crown, but of his regent. Rome had not had a regent in hundreds of years and was unknowing of what to do. Meany suggested to follow other European lands in appointing a single person with the power of the king, another even suggested the emperor to just rule himself. Eventually, they settled to appoint two consuls, as they did in the old days. These two would be pointed with the split power of a king. This leading to the Election of 1753. Regency Election of 1753: 7 Elections, 14 candidates. In the end, only two candidates where still alive. During a large hassle of assemblies, a senate was called to elect two consuls from the senate. Quickly, the senate decided upon the election of Cardinal Lorrenzo de Medici and Constantine de Monaco. However, this didn't last long. In the morning, the senate was quickly called to assemble again. Calling order from chaos, the emperor was informed the cardinal had been murdered in the dead of night. The Prince of Monaco was accused and locked away. He was believed to of tried to have all the power of consul himself. He was found guilty by the court and sentenced to burning for killing a cardinal. Two new where chosen, only to meet a similar fate. Death met 12 of the candidates, the longest of them being the Grand Duke of Tuscany, however he was executed for treason before the end of the year under orders from the pope. In the end, The Pope Ignatius I was chosen as the first consul. The next, under recommendation from the emperor himself, was the young Prince of Auersperg. Coronation: On the 9 November, 1753, Justinian was anointed by the pope as Justinian XIII & XIX Basileus, Caeser de Roma. The affair was grand, with all of the empire celebrating. Kingdoms from around Europe would send congratulations in forms of gifts to the empire, drowning the 10 year old with presents worth more then most peoples lives wages. The Boy-King was overjoyed at all the attention and praise. Engagement to the Infanta: During the year of 1755, The Spainish Monarch preposed a match to the senate of Rome between the Emperor and his youngest daughter, Isabel Alfonsa María Teresa Antonia Cristina Mercedes Carolina Adelaida Rafaela of Bourbon. The match was approved and it was set for 1756. Handover of the Infanta: On September 5, 1756. The emperor as exhilarated to meet his soon to be wife. Upon meeting her, he fell deeply in love with her. Though their marriage would last for only a small while, they both enjoyed their company. It was once said 'A arranged marriage was rarely a manageable Thing for the couple, but with the emperor and empress of Rome, no two monarchs where ever so involve.' Honours, Titles and Styles Titles and Styles: Full Title: His Most Catholic and Roman Majesty, Justinian XIII & XIX Basileus of the house of Jagiellonian, By the grace of god, Emperor of Rome, King of Hungary, Italy, France, Croatia, Emperor in Germany, Duke of Luxemborg, King of Poland, Bohemia, Dalmatia, Rama, Serbia, Bulgaria, Slavonia, Grand Duke of Lithuania and Duke of Silesia, Ruthenia Honours: